Dance Again
}} Dance Again, en español Baila De Nuevo, es una canción presentada en el capitulo . La canción pertenece a los cantantes Jennifer Lopez Ft. Pitbull. La canción sera presentada por Michael y Luna - Cody y Bella cuando los chicos de McKinley son llamados a seguir con la música de la fiesta, estos últimos invitan a la pareja de Carmel para que los ayuden y acompañen, mientras a su vez se diviertan con aquella interpretación. Letra de la Canción: Cody: Dance, yes, love, next Michael: Dance, yes, love, next Cody: Shimmy, shimmy, yah Shimmy, yam Shimmy, yay I'm a ol' dirty dog all day No way, Cody Your girl only go one way ¡ay, mi madre! You should check that out Maybe you ain't turn her out Maybe it's none of my business But for now work it out Let's get this Bella: Nobody knows what i'm feeling inside I find it so stupid, so why should i hide That i love to make love to you, baby (Cody: yeah, make love tonight) So many ways wanna touch you tonight I'm a big girl, got no secrets this time Yeah, i love to make love to you, baby (Michael: yeah, make love tonight) Luna: If this would be a perfect world We'd be together then (Bella: let's do it, do it, do it) Only got just one life, this i've learned Who cares what they're gonna say (Bella: let's do it, do it, do it) Bella y Luna: I wanna dance And love And dance Again I wanna dance And love And dance Again Cody: Dance, yes, love, next Michael: Dance, yes, love, next Luna: Baby, your fire is lighting me up The way that you move, boy, Is reason enough That i love to make love to you, baby (Cody: yeah, make love tonight) I can't behave, oh, i want you so much Your lips taste like heaven So why should i stop? Yeah, i love to make love to you, baby (Michael: yeah, make love tonight) Bella: If this would be a perfect world We'd be together then (Luna: let's do it, do it, do it) Only got just one life, this i've learned Who cares what they're gonna say (Luna: let's do it, do it, do it) Bella y Luna: I wanna dance And love And dance Again I wanna dance And love And dance Again Michael: Mr. worldwide and the world's most beautiful woman Modern day hugh hef (Cody: uh, yes) Playboy to the death (Cody: uh, yes) Is he really worldwide? (Cody: uh, yes!) Mami, let me open your treasure chest Play dates, we play mates I'm the king at snatching queens Check mate What you think? It's a rumour I'm really out of this world Moon, luna Make women comfortable, call me bloomer Can't even show love, cause they'll sue ya But i told them "hallelujah, have a blessed day" So ahead of myself Everyday's yesterday Want the recipe? It's real simple, little bit of voli And she'll open sesame Cody: Now, dance, yes, love, next Dance, yes, love, next Luna: If this would be a perfect world We'd be together then (Bella: let's do it, do it, do it) Only got just one life, this i've learned Who cares what they're gonna say (Bella: let's do it, do it, do it) Bella y Luna: I wanna dance And love And dance Again I wanna dance And love And dance Again Vídeo: thumb|300px|left Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones del capitulo Can I Have This Dance? Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Michael Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Luna Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Cody Categoría:Canciones Interpretadas por Bella Categoría:Canciones ya Interpretadas en Glee o The Glee Project